


Independence

by SIFoote (TheMayWaters)



Series: Family Omegaverse [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kuroo and Tsukki make plans for the future, M/M, Omegaverse, There's more characters but they don't really appear that often, omega tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMayWaters/pseuds/SIFoote
Summary: Kuroo convinces Tsukishima and Yūki to move in with him and they search for a new apartment for their family. A/B/O Dynamics. Continuation of “Family”.





	Independence

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened...

_I’m bringing by some apartment listings after class. Do you want me to meet you for picking up Yūki?_ Kuroo Tetsurō texted his boyfriend. The response was almost immediate and the raven-haired man smiled at the idea that Tsukishima Kei was excited by his texts even in the middle of class.

_Yūki would love to see you_.

Kuroo smiled—it was a yes that Tsukki wanted to walk back to his brother’s apartment with him and their daughter. He headed immediately to the childcare building and when he stepped inside to wait, the receptionist greeted him warmly.

“Kuroo-san, are you here to pick up Yūki?”

“I am, how was she today?”

“She was wonderful—ever since she gave that card to Akihiko, they’ve been best friends.”

“That’s good to hear.” He signed the paperwork and in the next minute one of the teachers brought Yūki to him.

“Hi princess,” he held out his arms and she ran in them for a hug. He gently pressed his nose against the two scent glands on her neck (one under her jaw and the other behind her ear) before he moved to her wrist.

“Tou-san, Akihiko gave me this picture today.” She pushed the crumpled piece of paper toward him. He took it from her grasp and stared down at the simple image of her and Akihiko holding hands.

“How cute, we can hang it up in your room.” He stood up and took her hand in his. “Do you want to go surprise Papa when he gets out of class?”

“Yes!” She tried to climb up onto his back, but Kuroo swung Yūki up into a front hold instead.

The class to Tsukishima’s classroom was long, but they had at least ten minutes before class got out on schedule, and another five before it got out when the teacher released the students. They took the time to stop at one of the many café’s on campus and pick up a piece of Strawberry Shortcake for Kei, a child sized chocolate shake for Yūki, and a medium Frappuccino for Kuroo. It was hard to juggle all three things, but the look on Tsukishima’s face when he stepped out of his classroom was worth it.

The blond took his daughter first and scented her over Kuroo’s marks from earlier. She cuddled into him, still sipping on the straw in her drink.

“I missed you.” His amber eyes flicked to Tetsurō and a blush spread across his cheeks. The man leaned in for a quick kiss on the cheek around their daughter before he forced the cake into his boyfriend’s hands.

“Oh Tsukki, who’s this?” Oikawa Tōru stepped up behind them and wrapped an arm around the omega. “Kuroo? Is that really you?”

“Hello Oikawa, I didn’t know you went to this school as well.”

“Only in the off season for Japan’s JV league.” His smile was rather tight. “What are you doing here?”

“I was brining Yūki to meet Tsukki.”

“Oh? Trying to court an omega when they’ve had another alpha’s child? Bold of you.”

Kei rolled his eyes and placed his chin on top of the girl’s head. “He’s the father, I didn’t realize you were so blind.”

Tōru/s neck cracked as he snapped it to look at the blond with wide eyes. “Kuroo is the one that got you knocked up as a first year?”

“She has his eyes.” Tsukishima shifted the girl’s weight.

“Do you want me to carry her home?” Tetsurō focused entirely on his daughter and her sleepy expression after finishing a little over half her drink. “She might spill the shake down you at this rate.”

“It’s okay, I’ll have to change into better clothes anyway—we’re meeting Yamaguchi’s boyfriend tonight.”

“You two are so domestic it’s disgusting.” The brunette curled up his nose. “I’ll let you get back to lovers land and head off to do homework. Text me if you need anything!”

“Never will,” Kei mumbled under his breath as they also turned toward home.

* * *

“I also put in some three-bedroom apartments for consideration.”

“Three-bedroom? Why?”

“In case, we wanted to have guests or expand our family in the future.”

The cupboard slammed shut in the kitchen before slow hesitant steps approached the living room door.

“We haven’t had sex since you came back, we’ve barely kissed, and you’re talking about having another child?”

“It’s more of a whatever happens, happens, right?” Kuroo’s smile had a nervous edge to it and his eyes wouldn’t quite meet Kei’s. “Besides, your heat is coming soon too right, my rut is and they coincided close together in the past.”

Tsukishima looked down at the floor and mumbled something under his breath.

“Hm?” Tetsurō stood hesitantly and took a step closer to the blond. “What’d you say?”

“I said I don’t want our first-time having sex as a reunited couple to be during my heat or your rut.” His volume was barely louder than his original statement, but it echoed around the room. Kuroo froze on the spot, his heart thundered in his chest at the implication.

“Kei,” he started.

“I mean, I thought you would’ve tried something by now—but you haven’t and so I figured you were being considerate of it being like a new relationship. So, I thought I’d wait for you do things the way you wanted, but I have needs too.” Tsukishima kept his gaze locked with the floor and didn’t see Kuroo until the alpha’s mouth was on his. They stumbled back into the hallway and Tetsurō pressed him up against the wall next to the main entryway.

“I wanted to do things right this time, it’s true, but to a certain extent I thought we might fall back into how we were before I left.” The alpha whispered when he pulled back.

“That was three years ago.”

“Three years to solidify how much I needed you. I don’t think you know how scared I was when I first saw you then saw Yūki—I thought you had found another alpha, that I was replaceable.”

“You’re anything but replaceable. Yamaguchi can attest to it. Not only because you’re the father of our child, but because I love you. When you left and I knew I was pregnant, I thought I was the one going to be replaced because you didn’t know that there was anything here waiting for you. I thought about trying to find a university in America to find you, but I didn’t know if you’d want me to. I didn’t want to see you happy with anyone else.”

“Never anyone else.” Kuroo whispered as he pressed his tongue against the two scent glands on the right side of Tsukishima’s neck. He ran the muscle along the underside of his jaw, up past the small spot behind his ear. “If you want me to prove it to you, you can claim me here and now, then I’ll only be yours.”

“What?” Tsukishima pushed the alpha back and Tetsurō was granted a full look at the blond’s crying face—red and irritated from tears. “You want me to claim you as my mate, permanently?”

“If you want to. I love you to and I can’t ever imagine being with anyone else, so if you want me, then let the world know.”

“Kuroo-san,” Kei’s trembling fingertips came up and grazed across the alpha’s defined cheekbones.

“Come one Tsukki, you don’t have to call me that anymore, it kinda kills the mood.”

“If I call you Tetsurō, then you have to call me Kei, no more Tsukki.”

“I can handle that,” he paused, “Kei.”

They met in a fearsome kiss that was only cut off by a knock at the front door.

“We’ll, uh, talk about this later, yeah?” Kuroo looked over his shoulder into the genkan.

“Yeah, later, tonight.”

“Although, now it looks like we were fighting.” Kuroo rubbed his hands quickly under Kei’s eyes. “I love you, remember that.”

“yes.”

Tetsurō straightened and let Tsukishima walk to the door. He followed close behind and his jaw dropped when it swung open to reveal Yamaguchi and his boyfriend.

“Tsukki! You know Ushijima, right?” Tadashi paused. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, we’re find, just future talk—but you, you’re dating Ushijima?”

“We are,” Wakatoshi answered for the pair.

“Come in, I’ll finish getting dinner ready. We got distracted.” Tsukishima stepped back into the apartment.

“Understandable,” the ace of Japan nodded.

“Pardon the intrusion.” Yamaguchi jumped out of his shoes and headed after his best friend into the kitchen.

“So, uh, how’d you meet?” Kuroo gestured to the living room portion of the apartment.

“Yamaguchi got drafted to the national team as a pinch server and we were properly acquainted.” He took a seat on the couch and looked around at the children’s toys and coloring supplies scattered across the room.

“That’s a great way to meet. Sorry about the mess, meant to clean it up.” He started on the cleaning process.

“Is there a child that lives here?”

“Yes, Yūki, she’s—”

“Yamaguchi-oji-chan!”

“Yūki! How are you?” The omega stepped out of the kitchen to intercept the sleepy toddler in the hallway.

“I just woke up from a nap—papa and otō-san wanted alone time.” Kuroo’s face exploded into color. He heard something drop to the floor in the other room and shatter.

“Adults need that from time to time. Do you wanna give them more alone time and come home with me tonight?”

“Yes!” She turned and raced over to Kuroo. “Otō-san, Oji-chan and I are gonna have a sleepover tonight.”

“That sounds like fun,” the alpha pet the small girl on the head. “Yūki, let me introduce you to Yamaguchi’s new boyfriend, Ushijima. Ushijima, this is mine and Kei’s daughter, Yūki.”

“Tsukki, are you okay?” Yamaguchi’s voice filtered to them from the other room.

"I'll be right back," Tetsurō jumped up and left the pup with Ushijima.

"Do you like oji-chan like papa likes otou-san?"

"I do."

"Are you gonna have a baby with him?"

"One day, if he wants to."

Yūki hummed. "Will you play with me?"

"Sure."

The pup handed him a dinosaur stuffed animal and proceeded to start playing. It was several minutes before she started a conversation with the larger alpha again.

"Do all alpha's leave before their baby is born?"

"What?" Ushijima sucked in a harsh breath.

"Papa said that otou-san left before I was born, but he's back now. I like otou-san, he buys me sweet things."

"Most alphas don't usually abandon their young." Ushijima answered quietly but the child didn't say anything and continued to play with the toys between them.

Kuroo gently pushed Tsukishima into the living room and told him to sit while he and Yamaguchi finished dinner. The blond tried to protest, but at an insistent glance from his boyfriend, he sat down and watched Yūki play.

"Yūki told me that Kuroo left you before she was born?" The alpha inquired softly.

"Oh," Kei paused, "she probably interpreted it a little wrong, but he did leave. It wasn't because I was pregnant or anything—Kuroo-san, I mean Tetsurō, didn't know she existed. His family was forcefully moving him to America for a few years and he had to go with them. I never got the chance to tell him that I was pregnant."

"I see."

"Once he found out he was torn apart by the fact he didn't know and he's very into being a father, so I'm happy with how everything turned out."

"I'm glad, I was worried about what she meant for a while. I don't want to see Yamaguchi's best friend hurt because it'd affect him as well."

"I hope you don't mind that Yamaguchi volunteered to watch her suddenly, I don't know what you had planned."

"I'm not sure either, but Yūki is cute, so I don't mind."

"What led you to dating Yamaguchi?"

"His strength. Back in high school I was impressed by his nerve with the float serve, but I forgot about him once I graduated. When he was drafted for the national team and I saw how much he worked to become a great server, I was impressed. He has one of the strongest serves I've seen and when paired with the float serve—it's terrifying. I never found myself scared when receiving until that first day in practice when I was up against him. Then once I got to know him, I saw how soft and kind he is off the court and I couldn't let him go."

"That's awfully romantic of you."

"I suppose." Ushijima's eyes traveled to Yūki again and watched her pretend that her dinosaur stuffed toy was a pet dog to a barbie doll.

"Yamaguchi is my best friend, I wouldn't let him date an alpha that doesn't care for him."

"I'll work hard to earn your approval." Wakatoshi bowed respectfully.

"I expect a lot out of you."

"Tsukki, stop giving my boyfriend the 'talk'." Yamaguchi appeared in the doorway. "Dinner is almost ready. Kuroo wanted to know if you're fine with him feeding Yūki tonight."

"Yes, that's okay. He likes doing it."

"I'll set up the high chair next to him then. Yūki, are you ready for dinner?"

"No."

Tsukishima stood up at picked up his daughter. "Mr. Dino thinks you're lying ‘cause he can hear your stomach growling."

Kei pressed his ear to her stomach before he turned his face and blew a raspberry over her belly button. She laugh and put her arms around her father's neck.

"Otou-san wants to feed his baby."

"Ah, okay." She agreed quietly. "Just as long as papa scents me."

"Papa can handle that. He's going to miss his pup when Yamaguchi takes her home tonight." Tsukishima ran his nose over her scent glands and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I'll miss papa too, but I'll be back tomorrow."

"I'll count the minutes."

After dinner, the adults chatted about life with a small glass of wine before Ushijima announced that they needed to go to bed for practice the next day. Kuroo and Tsukishima took turns thoroughly scenting their daughter before she left with Yamaguchi for the night.

Once they were gone, Kuroo wrapped his arms around Tsukishima's waist and pulled him slowly into the living room. He pressed soft kisses to his lips before he laid down on the couch with the omega on top. Kei leaned over and connected their mouths in a warm kiss that quickly turned to something hotter and more passionate. The omega's tongue pressed wantonly at his alpha's lips and they parted with pleasure. Tsuikishima took her time exploring the other's mouth with his tongue before he moved topressing kisses against the underside of his jaw.

"I was thinking," Kei started as he found his way up to Kuroo's ear and licked the shell of his ear. The alpha's hips bucked up and he let out a soft groan of pleasure. "When we get our own apartment, I wouldn't mind you marking me—but if you want another pup, you need to find us a new place before my heat comes."

"Fuck yes, Kei." Tetsurō placed his hands on the omega's hips and ran his thumbs in hard circles across the bones. "Your alpha will definitely provide for you."

"Good, I have the best alpha." He reached down and pushed Kuroo's shirt up and over his head. He crawled down and pressed kisses and licks against his abs, his fingers dipped into Tetsurō's bellybutton. The alpha whined and reached down to massage his fingers into Tsukishima's ass. The smell of slick and arousal filled the room and his cock stood at attention until it pressed solidly into the omega's stomach. He whined and moved lower.

"Kei," Kuroo stole the younger man's attention and pushed a couple fingers into his mouth.

The omega closed his lips around them eagerly and sucked; he swirled his tongue around the digits until they were soaked in saliva. Tetsurō pulled his fingers away and slid them up the blond's spine under his shirt. He arched his back and cried out in pleasure with his mouth wide open.

"Tetsurō, I need—" he panted and wiggled his ass in the air, "I need to feel you inside. I want your knot, Alpha."

"Fuck, Kei, tell me more of what you need."

"I just want you, my perfect alpha—father of our pup. Need more pups, want to feel you when I'm pregnant and swollen as a result of your cum."

"I'll give it to you, koibito, once we're mated within a month's time, you'll get all of that and more." Kuroo paused. "Where do you want to do this? Here on the couch or on your bed?"

"On my bed, with you over me, mounting me."

"Good, good, yes. We'll do it like that." Tetsurō sat up and lifted Tsukishima as he stood and walked to the bedroom.

He ran his tongue across Kei's scent glands as they moved and nipped at them with his elongated canines. The omega bucked his hips into the alpha and the small erection in his pants pressed hard against the older's sternum. He repeated the action softly along the entire walk until they were in the bedroom—where he threw the omega onto the soft mattress. Kuroo helped the omega undress slowly and he made sure to kiss all the newest revealed areas. He spent the longest time pleasuring Kei via his nipples and was pleased at the arch of want in the omega's body.

He pulled away and rolled the omega onto his belly before his lips landed on the man's ass. He pressed warm kisses and massaged his fingers across the supple flesh. The omega mewled and then cried out sharply when Kuroo's tongue circled around the ring of muscle. It was only a few seconds before he pushed the muscle into Kei's ass and sucked at the slick that doubled in production under his ministrations. Tears streaked across Tsukishima's face as he threw his hips repeatedly against the bed to relieve some of the pressure building in his gut.

Kuroo pulled away and moved up Kei's body until they laid flush against one another—Tetsurō's jeans rubbing and irritating the omega's sensitive skin. The alpha ran his tongue across the mating gland on the back of the omega's neck before he pressed a kiss there as a promise of more to come. He leaned over and tilted Kei's face to meet his before he pressed two fingers into the omega's throbbing hole. Tsukishima moaned and pushed back onto the alpha's long and lithe fingers to seek more groundbreaking pleasure. They continued to kiss through the addition of a third and fourth finger—but when Tetsurō found the omega's swollen prostate the omega rutted harder against the bed and tore away from the kiss.

"Please Tetsu—Alpha, fuck me."

Kuroo pulled away and off the bed. He cleaned his slick coated fingers on his jeans before he removed the last of his clothing. Kei's brown eyes trailed his figure and he whimpered when he saw the bobbing cock between the alpha's legs.

"What is it?"

"I forgot how big you are, Alpha. So much better than any toy."

"I'm glad to hear you say that." Kuroo chuckled darkly. He reached back for his pants and pulled his wallet free of the back pocket before he retrieved a condom from one of the inner pockets. "You're going to feel me for the next week—every time you move, you'll be reminded of my dick in your ass and my knot holding me there. I'm gonna make you beg me for pup before I mark you as mine."

"Just get over here." The omega demanded. Tetsurō was quick to oblige and he lined up his thick cock with Kei's ass crack. He rubbed in slow motions and coated the condom in warm slick. "Alpha, please."

"I have you, just trust me." Tetsurō moved his body and aligned his hands with Tsukishima's. He threaded their fingers together from the back and held him in place on his stomach. He was slow to line up with the omega's entrance, but the push of his girth when he entered the blond made them both pant wantonly into the stale bedroom air. He bottomed out in time and they remained still for several seconds before the omega rolled his hips back.

"Kei," Kuroo moaned.

"Next time, you'll have to let me ride you."

"Yes, yes, anything you want, Omega. Your Alpha will provide it all for you."

"Even if it's so many pups we can't possibly care for all of them?"

"All the pups, as many as you want. Pregnant sex too, just one baby right after the other. You'll always be swollen with my seed growing inside you—so beautiful and perfect. Everyone will know that I'm your Alpha and that you're my Omega."

"Tetsurō—give it all to me, please."

The alpha pulled his hips back until the head of his cock nearly fell out before he snapped back forward. The omega's body arched and his chest hit the bed; his sensitive nipples rubbed against the sheets and he came prematurely.

"So sexy, coming for me," Kuroo nuzzled into his neck. "I want to see you do it again, but when my knot locks me in you—tries to fulfill all your wishes for children you can't even count."

"I can't wait to move in together." The blond whispered as the alpha started to move again with shallow and deep thrusts alternating.

"Me either, it'll be just us and Yūki." Kuroo shook his right hand free of Kei's and used it to play with the omega's limp cock until it was ready to orgasm again.

His lips landed on the scent glands under his boyfriend's ear and jaw and abused them until they were covered in red marks that would surely turn into a bruise overnight. After a few more hard thrusts, Kuroo's not was swollen and ready to catch inside his omega's ass.

"Come right when I knot you, Kei."

Tsukishima nodded weakly and his body followed the alpha's instructions perfectly. The knot caught, the condom flooded with semen, and Kei came; more sticky fluid spread across the sheets. The condom continued to bubble inside the omega's rectum as the alpha's knot deflated and pushed burst after burst of semen out of Kuroo. They rested in silence, side by side, content with their love-making.

"Tetsurō," Kei grabbed his hand and slid it around his body to rest on his chest. Kuroo hummed and pressed a kiss to his lover's shoulder. "Next time we do this, I want to be in our own apartment no condom, and your mark on my neck."

"So, when your heat hits. That's not for another month."

"It's incentive for us to get our own place and I can properly build a nest for the two of us and Yūki when need be."

"Trying to make me want to go for a round two?"

"Not tonight, too good after not having it for three years."

"I'm glad I haven't lost my game." He smiled. "If I recall, the night Yūki was conceived was a rather pleasurable night as well."

"Maybe." Tsukishima hedged the statement.

"Kei," the alpha whined lowly in his ear. They were quiet for another long moment. "I've been meaning to ask—do you think Yūki is an alpha or omega?"

"Alpha. I've thought so since I was carrying her here." He pushed Kuroo's hands to his stomach.

"I can't wait to see you pregnant in person, carrying my litter of children. I'll never be able to keep my hands off you."

"Maybe you should leave for my next pregnancy too," Kei snickered.

"Not again, I won't leave my omega ever again."

"Yūki was rewarding, and thinking of having more children with someone I love is an amazing thought—but my pregnancy with Yūki was really rough at the end. I remember a lot of times where I wanted you by my side, but I didn't dare tell you so late into it. I was scared you already moved on."

"This time I'll be here for you the entire time. If you want sushi at one in the morning, I'll go out to get it without any complaints."

"Can that start right now? I'm hungry."

"Whatever my omega wants. Let me get dressed and then sushi will be on the way."

"I'm joking," Kei grabbed his arm. "I want my alpha to stay by me and hold me in his arms till morning."

"Best idea all night."

"Better than children?"

"Second best idea all night." He amended.

Kei listened to his boyfriend laugh as he slipped into sleep.

* * *

Tsukishima was obviously happier for a good two weeks after they slept together again. Every day Kuroo came home with new apartments for them to explore and they narrowed it down to the few that they wanted to look at closer with Yūki.

On Saturday, they took the entire day to look at apartments with Akiteru in tow to help keep Yūki entertained. The last apartment they look at is the one. It opens to a large genkan area where they could put their keys and mail and plenty of shoe storage. Immediately past the genkan is a large living room kitchen combination and four door line the main wall to the left. Three lead to bedrooms and the fourth a bathroom—a master bathroom connected to the main bedroom as well. And off to the right of the living room is a balcony large enough to fit a little bit of outdoor seating and a grill.

Kuroo made the joke that he can see himself standing in the living room in his boxers in the morning, but Tsukishima made an annoyed comment about the neighbors staring at his alpha through the windows that had him blushing and agreeing to not do that.

Within the next three days, they started packing their belongings and moving what they could into the new apartment. They purchased a new bed to be delivered to the apartment and each day found Tsukishima spending more and more time at the new place to build his nest and scent the home properly. Kuroo found it adorable and amusing to watch Kei pick over boxes of blankets and clothes to find just the right ones. About a week before his heat, he started to wear his boyfriend’s sweatshirts everywhere. The alpha growled in pleasure and pulled the blond into him for heated and touchy make out sessions whenever they could.

“I think we finally have everything here.” Kuroo threw himself onto the couch and listened to the sounds of Tsukishima organizing things in the kitchen cupboards. “Akiteru-san is watching Yūki for the next week or so, right?”

“Yeah, until we get settled and my heat is over. He’s fairly used to taking care of her during my heat, so it’ll be fine.”

“Is your nest ready?”

“There’s still a few things I need to do. I’m not satisfied yet.”

“Then why are you in the kitchen?” Tetsurō started to sit up.

“Purely for the enjoyment of torturing you.” Kei walked over to the couch and leaned over to press a quick kiss to his soon-to-be-mate’s lips. “My heat isn’t for another day at least.”

“Yeah, well it’s good to be prepared.”

“You win, alpha,” he whispered breathlessly against the other’s lips. “I’ll go work on my nest, but you don’t get to be in there until I’m done.”

“Fuck,” the alpha flopped back on the couch a second time, a noticeable tint in his sweats. “Alright, omega, but you’re not allowed out of the room until it’s done.”

“Dinner’s on you.” The blond walked away with a light swing to his hips that left Kuroo flushed.

* * *

Kei sucked on his front teeth as he examined the walls of blankets piled up around the new double bed. There were plenty of blankets and it looked like all of Tsukishima’s other nests for previous heats, but it looked too large. He climbed into the pile of pillows at the head of the bed and whined. He made it big enough for two people like he did back in high school when Kuroo and Tsukishima would sneak into each other’s houses to relieve their urges during their heats and ruts, but this was different. He hadn’t had an alpha for three years and even though he loved Kuroo, the space still felt a little too large.

He pulled some of the walls in tighter and felt a little better. It’d take a lot for him to ask his boyfriend into his nest, even though it was what both of them expected. They had plans to mate, but what if unforeseen circumstances made Tetsurō leave again. He wouldn’t be able to handle it.

A quiet knock at the door interrupted his fumbled insecurities.

“Kei, dinner is ready. You want to come eat?”

Tsukishima’s eyes went wide and he jumped out of the nest, tore the door open, and threw himself into his boyfriend’s chest before the other could blink.

“Hey, you okay?” Kuroo pressed his nose gently against the gland under Tsukishima’s jawline and pressed a soft kiss there. He could sense the distress more than smell it and he didn’t like it. Kei shook his head slowly, but didn’t reply verbally. “Will you feel better if you eat?”

“I don’t know,” his voice was muffled.

“Let’s try it and see where we’re at. I’m right here, okay?”

The omega nodded, but didn’t let go of the alpha.

Kuroo fed the blond through dinner and wiped away the other’s tear streaks as his emotions got the better of him. After dinner, he helped Tsukishima back into their bedroom and set him in his nest. He obediently remained out of it as he hadn’t received an invite. He sat on the floor cross legged and handed the omega tissues as he cried. It was almost an hour before Tsukishima was quiet and sleepy.

“Are you feeling better now?”

“No,” Kei pushed himself up on wobbly arms.

“Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?”

“I’m scared.”

“Of what?”

“Even though I want to be your mate and to have another child with you, I’m scared that you’ll leave again. I know we already talked about this, but with it so close to my heat and us planning on conceiving if possible after giving each other the mating bonds—I just don’t want my alpha to leave and I have to build a nest for only one person again.”

“Kei, I would move heaven and earth for you and Yūki. If I had known you were pregnant there’s no doubt I would’ve fought and found a way back to you. I promise to not leave you, no matter what happens.”

Tsukishima was quiet for a long while before he took Kuroo’s hand in both of his and rubbed soft patterns against the palm. “Can I ask something selfish of you?”

“Anything you want.”

“When we put our bonding marks on each other, can I mark you first?”

“I have no problem with that.” The alpha grinned. “What alpha doesn’t love a possessive omega? I’m all yours.”

The blond let his eyes flutter closed, but he wasn’t asleep.

“Kei,” Kuroo started.

“What?”

“If, if it would make you feel better, you could mark me tonight and then I’ll mark you tomorrow at the start of your heat. Yeah?”

“Really?” Tsukishima shot straight up in the mess of blankets.

“I take that as a yes?” Tetsurō chuckled.

“Yeah, I want to mark you, now.”

“Do you want me in your nest, or—”

Kei shook his head. “Maybe after, but until you’re mine you stay out there.”

“Got it.”

“Just, maybe, lean up against the side of the bed so I don’t have to leave.”

The alpha obeyed and sat with his back to the nest and Tsukishima directly behind him. The blond laid down on his stomach and ran his hands through Kuroo’s unruly hair. He pushed forward slightly so that the gland was visible and swallowed. Kei took a deep breath and leaned forward. He pressed a soft kiss to the mating gland before resting his forehead against it. Usually mating was done with more scenting beforehand, but the omega side of Tsukishima vibrated with pleasure at knowing the alpha would be only his in a matter of moments.

He could smell Tetsurō’s arousal on him and it made him whine wantonly. He pressed another kiss to the gland before rubbing and nuzzling his neck glands against it. The alpha stopped breathing. Kei pressed forward and wrapped one arm around Kuroo’s neck to trap him to the bed. His hand trailed down his pectoral muscles and rubbed soft and tantalizing patterns through the cotton shirt. Tsukishima ran his tongue along his teeth and found his canines to be slightly elongated in anticipation. He moved forward and licked the gland in a long strip before opening his mouth as wide as it would go. He was determined to leave the biggest and most obvious mark he could on his alpha so that everyone knew who he belonged to.

The alpha before him obediently didn’t say anything, but let Kei have his way. His arousal was clouding the room, and the small growls of satisfaction that did escape him sent waves of pleasure tingling up the blond’s spine. He pressed his tongue against the gland one last time before he bit down as hard and deep as he could muster. His mouth filled with skin from the nape under the pressure he applied and the room filled instead with the scent of salty cum as the alpha dropped a load inside his pants. Kei’s body responded immediately and he came as well, though to a lesser degree. He still hadn’t let go of the gland and with each tug at the skin he made to keep the imprint deep, the alpha came again and again, each time in lesser amounts.

After a good three minutes, timed by the alarm clock on the night stand, he let go and licked at the fresh wounds to help seal them with his scent.

Kuroo panted against the bed and reached a hand behind him to find Tsukishima’s face. “I wish I’d known it was going to be like that.”

“Was it good, on your end?” The omega asked hesitantly.

“Do you think I would’ve come like that if I didn’t like becoming your mate?” Kuroo turned around and breeched just the smallest edge of the nest enough to kiss the omega. “I wish we would’ve done that back in high school, it feels amazing. When I claim you though, I’m going to be inside you and praying that you end up pregnant.”

“I love you.”

“Let’s go get cleaned up, and we gotta put the mating bandage on the mark so that it heals properly.”

“I don’t wanna cover up my mark. Everyone needs to know you’re mine.”

“Well, on the plus side, by the time we go outside I can take it off and show it off proudly. Until then, we have to deal with your heat. In the meantime, cleanup.”

The omega groaned, but obediently followed his mate to the bathroom. They took their time bathing, relaxing in each other’s warmth. Kuroo pressed kisses against every part of Tsukishima that he could reach and the omega arched himself back further into the alpha.

Once they dressed for bed, Kuroo hesitated on whether he should sleep on the floor or return to the couch, but found himself directed backwards by his mate. He fell into the pile of blankets, his head surrounded by all sorts of fluffy pillows before Tsukishima appeared above him.

“My property belongs in my nest.” He straddled the slightly shorter man and laid his head down on his chest where he could hear his heartbeat.

“I’m glad I belong in your nest.” Tetsurō laughed and wrapped his arms around the other’s waist.

“Come morning, I might be in heat. Claiming you made me all hot.”

“I’ll be ready for it, don’t worry.”

* * *

Tsukishima was not wrong about his heat hitting in the morning. Kuroo woke up to a needy omega with a mouth on cock and nimble fingers kneading at the knot at the base.

“Kei, you should’ve woken me up,” he whined.

“But I did, just slower.” The blond grinned and nipped at the head lightly with his teeth.

“Fuck, Kei,” the alpha bucked his hips up.

“I’m gonna ride you, like I promised.”

“You’ve never done that before.”

“I heard from some other omegas at school that they like it and their alpha does too, so I wanted to try.”

“What other omegas?”

“Um,” he paused, “Oikawa?”

“Yeah, well, him and Iwaizumi always do some different kinds of kinky shit.”

“I still wanna try it.”

“Go ahead, koibito.”

Tsukishima lifted himself up on his knees and then used his hands to line up Kuroo’s erection with his ass. The movement was slow and labored, but by the time Kei was seated fully on the alpha, Tetsurō had to agree that it was an amazing feeling. After a few pulls up and down, the alpha’s head was on the clouds, but frustration ran rampant across the omega’s face. Tsukishima frowned and felt tears welling up in his eyes; he curled his fingers into Kuroo’s abs and the tears fell.

“Hey, what’s the matter?” The alpha was immediately sitting up and kissing away his tears.

“I don’t like it, but you do.”

“What don’t you like?”

“In this position, you can’t hold me. I want to be pressed flush against you with my legs over your shoulders, or on my stomach being held down. I don’t like being in control.” He hiccoughed.

“If you don’t like it, then I don’t like it either.” Kuroo sucked on the scent gland under Kei’s jaw. “We’ll do it like we usually do. Do you want to be mounted, or do you want the missionary?”

“Mount me, alpha.”

Kei was flipped over immediately and pressed into the bed on his stomach with Kuroo bearing down behind him. He leaned down to whisper in the omega’s ear.

“This is the perfect position for claiming you as mine, to fill you up with my seed and get you pregnant. We’ll have all of the pups—I’ll make sure you’re carrying my children from this position that you like.” He pulled at the cartilage and left behind wet licks. Tsukishima whimpered under him.

Kuroo slid his hard cock into the younger’s ass with ease. He moved slowly and with purpose to make sure he hit the prostate with each glide of his dick. The omega writhed under him and pushed his ass back father to gain more friction.

“Please, Tetsurō, alpha, claim me, fuck me, knot me. I want it all. I want your pups.”

“I’m gonna give it to you koibito, I promise.” His thrusts picked up speed and his knot enlarged. “I’ll claim you right when I knot you, male omegas are the most fertile after they’re claimed.”

“Do it, alpha,” Kei panted.

Kuroo’s mouth landed on the gland at the nape of his neck and he nuzzled it in a similar way that Kei did to him the night previous before licking and positioning his mouth. He tangled his fingers with Tsukishima’s before pulling both their hands down to the blond’s stomach. Tetsurō used both of them to press the omega up father into him before he gave a few final thrusts and his knot caught. He bit into the nape of the neck and pulled as much of the nape as he could fit into his mouth. Tsukishima came hard under him, slick bursting past the tight seams of his cock mounted firmly in his ass. He felt himself release and heavy and large shot of cum into the omega. He clamped his jaw tighter and Kei whimpered in pleasure.

He held onto the mark as he continued to come inside the omega. Kuroo pulled and tugged at the skin where his mark lay with his teeth until his cock was spent and flaccid. His knot still remained and he held himself up above the omega so that his hips were elevated. He read in a book that if the hips were elevated for at least fifteen minutes after sex that the sperm were more encouraged to swim down into the uterus where they’d find an egg and impregnate. Tetsurō was determined to take all the advice he could that would increase fertility. He wanted to see Tsukishima swollen and pregnant with his pup more than anything else in the world.

He finally let go of the claim mark and tended to the open wounds with his saliva.

“How do you feel?”

“I could feel you shooting your sperm into me with my hands pressed against my stomach.” Kei swallowed. “I want to feel it that way every time.”

Kuroo nuzzled into the omega with a low hum. “I’ll give that to you every time if you want, no arguments.”

“How long are we going to stay like this?” He pointed at their awkward position.

“For another ten minutes or so. It’s supposed to help increase pregnancy—so I’m making sure we do everything we can.” He pressed a kiss to the gland behind Tsukki’s ear.

“You really do want another child with me.” Tears gathered in the omega’s eyes again.

“Of course, I do, Kei, I’m looking forward to having sex with you while you’re pregnant. To feel the pups kicking around in your stomach while I fuck into you. It sounds amazing.”

“It does sound good.” Tsukishima agreed quietly. He wiggled back on his alpha’s cock. “Do you think you can make us both come again while remaining in this position. Give the sperm the best chance possible, of course.”

“I’ll see what I can manage,” the alpha smiled. He moved his hips in slow circles and ground his hips forward. His knot pulled at the sensitive skin, but his dick started to pick up shape inside the omega.

Kuroo let go of Kei’s hands and instead reached forward to grab the omega’s dick and pump the small cock back into action. He kissed the omega’s neck and trailed nips and licks down the blond’s spine. He pressed his thumb into the slit and Tsukishima moaned and arched himself back into his alpha.

The slow circles and presses of hands in the right spots had them both reaching their peak again within a matter of a few minutes. Just as he was about to release, his knot more swollen than before, Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima’s hand and pressed it back against his stomach.

“What are you—”

“Fulfilling your wish, you want to feel me coming in you.” He nuzzled the sensitive mating gland and they both came harshly against the sheets.

Tetsurō grabbed one of the pillows from the nest and put it under Kei’s waist to help support him up on an angle.

“What if I don’t get pregnant?” Kei asked once Kuroo was able to move out and flop down on the bed next to him.

“Then we’ll just keep trying. I’m not worried though. We’re doing everyone on our end. No birth control, no condoms, claiming each other as our mates—it increases fertility production in omegas. Your body probably released a few more eggs than it normally would when I bit you, so I’m sure you’ll be pregnant. You were in the last leg of your heat when the condom broke and we made Yūki. This time we’re mating without protection right from the beginning.” Kuroo’s eyes trailed down to his thighs where he noticed the excess semen leaking slowly from his ass. “Do you want a butt plug to keep it all in?”

“You bought a plug?” Tsukishima sat up weakly and some more leaked out. 

“Yeah, you know, just in case. I did a lot of research on fertility and whatnot for male omegas.” He reached into the night stand drawer and pulled out the three-dimensional spade-esque item. “I thought it might be a similar size to my knot.”

“Okay.” Tsukishima watched him move down and then swirl it in the mess on their sheets before pushing it up into the omega’s entrance. “Oh, it’s—it’s smaller than you.”

“That’s good. I was worried about what I’d do if it was bigger.” The alpha laughed and pulled his mate in for a deep kiss. “Now food and water, before the next wave.”

“Mmmm, my alpha is good to me.” Kei flopped back into the blankets. “I wanna be in heat all the time.”

* * *

“Papa! Otō-san!” Yūki called out for her parents when she saw them for the first time after Tsukishima’s heat. “Did your moving vacation go well?”

“It went very well.” Kei smiled and wrapped his daughter in a hug, scenting her thoroughly. “We’re ready to take you home to your new bedroom.”

“Is it pretty?”

“Very pretty.” Kuroo scooped her up into his arms and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. “You’re our princess, we wouldn’t settle for anything less than a royal bedroom.”

“Yay!”

When they showed Yūki her new room, she was overjoyed. It was decorated in pinks, blues, and yellows with a canopy over her single bed. She loved the stuffed animals and the many pillows.

“So, are you having another kid?” Akiteru asked Kei as they prepared lunch in the kitchen.

“Nii-san!” The blond protested with a bright red face.

“Hey, I saw the mating marks. I know about the whole increased fertility thing.”

“Well, I mean, it’s not like we were trying to not have another kid.” He sat down on the floor and buried his face in his hands.

“So, I assume he claimed you, then you claimed him?”

“Actually, he let me bite him the night before my heat started.”

“The alpha let the omega claim him first?” Akiteru whirled around. “Thank fuck you two are dating. He’s such a gentleman and kind too. Yes, you need to have all of the children you can with him.”

“I’m never inviting you over again.” Kei told him vehemently.

“But you love me. I’m your older brother.”

“No, I love Tetsurō because he doesn’t bully me.”

“Kuroo-san, my brother loves you!”

“I was hoping so!” Kuroo called back from the other room where he was playing with their daughter. He appeared in the doorway in the next second. “What brought on the sudden emotion though?”

“My brother asked about our mating marks.”

“And he told me you let him claim you first. I was very impressed.”

“Anything to let him know how much I love him.” The black-haired male smiled and pulled Kei up from his position on the floor. “Yūki is almost ready for her nap, so we need to get some food in her now before she gets cranky.”

“Lunch would be ready if my brother wasn’t so nosy.”

“I know you still love me!”

* * *

“So, what’s the verdict?” Kuroo stood from his position next to Tsukishima in the OBGYN office.

“Tsukishima-san is indeed pregnant. We can run an ultrasound and see how many pups he’s carrying, but since he’s only about a month, we may not be able to see much.” They answered.

“The best option would be to wait until I’m eight weeks along then because then we can identify the heartbeat.”

“That is what I suggest to most of my clients. Have you had a child before?”

“Yes, we’ve had one child before.” Kei placed a hand over his stomach.

“Then you’re familiar with the process, so I’m not too worried. Though if you have more than one child this time around, you may find it to be different.”

“Thank you for the help, sensei.” They both bowed to the doctor before leaving the room. Kuroo promptly burst into tears.

“What are you—”

“I’m just happy. We’re going to have another kid and I get to be here for all of it this time.”

“I love you, Testurō.” Tsukishima leaned up and gave him a quick kiss before he pulled his crying alpha out of the hospital.

* * *

At two months they figured out they were having twins. At three months they decided to tell their friends.

“You’re pregnant?” Yamaguchi’s eyes shone with happiness. “We get to have another Yūki running around?”

“Two Yūki’s,” Kei corrected, “though we don’t know the gender yet. I’m thinking we may wait until they’re born.”

“Bro, you’re gonna have more pups!” Bokuto cheered and jumped on his best friend. “Akaashi, when are we going to have some?”

“Not yet, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi looked at his boyfriend tiredly. “Congratulations, Tsukishima-san. Twins must be very exciting.”

“They are, we’ve told Yūki about it, but I don’t think she quite understands what we meant by having more pups.”

“I can’t believe you want to have them while still in University.” Akaashi admitted and Ushijima nodded vigorously.

“Well, Tetsurō’s parents are very supportive now that they’ve met Yūki and my mate is graduating this semester and moving onto a full-time job, so we think we’ll be in a great place come the time that they’re born.”

“But we’ll never be able to repay all the help that Yamaguchi and Akiteru gave Kei during the time that I was away for Yūki.” Kuroo admitted. “Thank you.”

“Thank you all for supporting the growth of our family.”


End file.
